


Love in Your Eyes

by krisrussel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisrussel/pseuds/krisrussel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth needs to do some translating and John is keeping watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Saw something along these lines on Castle and couldn't help myself to work this into a Sparky fic. Written for Mikki's b-day. Hope you like it, sweetie! And a huge thanks to my awesome beta SK!!!!!

John yawned. He couldn't help himself. Elizabeth had been working on the translations on these ruins for hours and even though he loved to see her working (not that he would ever admit that), he was getting bored.  
"Don't you want to take a lunch break?" he asked some time later, after yawning again.  
Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I think I almost have this figured out. Give me a few more minutes."  
"My stomach is protesting to a few more minutes."  
She turned to him with a smirk. "I think you've been spending too much time with Rodney."  
Rolling his eyes, he scoffed. "I think you're in dire need of a break."  
"Hmmm, yeah." She said absentmindedly and he knew her attention was already fully back on the text.  
"I think I just saw Bugs Bunny pass by."  
"Hmm."  
He grinned. Yup, she was fully concentrating on the text again.

John shot awake and checked his watch. He'd been dozing off, so he stood up, shaking off the drowsiness. Even though this planet was uninhabited, he knew from experience that almost no planet was fully safe.  
Checking his watch, he sighed. "How's the hunger?"  
"I'm almost finished. Just a few more minutes."  
"That's what you said an hour ago." He wasn't really angry or annoyed, just hungry... Damn it, he had been spending too much time with McKay.  
Walking closer to where she was working, he sat down on the stone next to her.  
A few minutes later he yawned again and she gave him an amused smile. "Am I really that boring?"  
"Of course you're not." That could have come out a bit slower. He licked his lips. "I mean, there's just not much for me to do." Besides watching her, which he loved, but would really never admit.  
She threw him a small smile, turned back to the text and wrote some things down.  
"I think I figured it out."  
"You have?"  
She nodded. "Yeah, it's an ancient dialect of Ancient."  
"So, Ancient to the second?"  
She smiled again. "Something like that."  
"Does that mean you can translate it?"  
"Yes, shouldn't be a problem now that I've worked out the basics."  
"Okay, so translate it and then we can go get some chow."  
The look she threw him was amused again and she focused back on the text.  
"I think... I think it's a love letter."  
"A love letter? Carved into a wall?"  
"Maybe it was the graffiti of that age?"  
"You think they got chased by the cops too?"  
She laughed and the sound was like music to his ears.  
"Who knows. So, you want to hear it?"  
"If it helps you with the translation. Shoot!"  
Tracing each line with a long, slender finger, she started talking.  
"Your eyes make me feel like I'm home.  
Your eyes are the sun in the sky on a cloudy day.  
Your eyes shine bright whenever you look at me.  
Your eyes make me strong when I feel down.  
Your eyes are the windows into your soul.  
Your eyes tell me everything I need to know.  
Your eyes tell me you love me.  
And my eyes, darling, my eyes scream that I love you."  
As Elizabeth spoke the last words, she turned to John and their eyes met.  
His breathing stalled and she swallowed.  
Their eyes stayed locked and neither seemed to be able to pull away.  
*Sheppard, come in.*  
John blinked, tore his gaze away from Elizabeth and touched his radio.  
"Yeah, Rodney?" Damn, why did he sound so breathless?  
*We located some more ruins and some more texts. How is Elizabeth coming along?*  
"She's euhm... she figured it out."  
*Good, then send her this way. I think this is much more interesting than whatever she's working on now.*  
Wouldn't bet on that, Rodney. "Sure, we'll come your way asap."  
It took all the will he could muster to look back at her, but she was looking at her datapad again.  
"Rodney found some more ruins. We should go check them out."  
Nodding, she got her things together and stood up.  
He noticed that she hadn't looked at him yet and he felt something twitch in his gut. He couldn't let it end like this.  
As she took her backpack and slung it over her shoulder, he took a step closer and gently touched her arm.  
"Lizbeth."  
It took her a few moments, but she finally turned to face him. Her hand slowly reached up and cupped the side of his face.  
Unconsciously he leaned into her touch.  
Their eyes locked again and he fully realized that the words on that wall were spot-on.  
"Let's get to Rodney before he starts to whine."  
John smiled. "Lead the way."  
The smile on her face grew and this time he felt a happy flutter in his belly.  
"You know my sense of direction is no good."  
"All right, we'll both take point."  
At that she laughed. "Wouldn't have it any other way."  
His smile morphed into a slight grin. "Yeah, me neither." And they set off towards the rest of his team.

The End!


End file.
